Bitter, Broken Me
by sasukepunk
Summary: Carmilla has always found it difficult to let people in. But she might just have to make an exception for Laura Hollis.


_Hey guys, thanks for taking the time to read this story. Its my first fic, so apologies if it isn't the best. Enjoy!_

* * *

It's been over a week since the Silas campus battle against the vampire minions (and her bitch of a mother) but it hasn't stopped Carmilla waking up at 4am in a cold sweat for the 6th night in a row, her dreams a mixture of blurred images, bright flashes and the sound of Laura screaming.

_Laura _

Carmilla sighs, running a hand through her already dishevelled hair; her other hand still tightly gripping the sheets. Her gaze wanders to the girl she can't stop thinking about and she finds her entire body relaxing as she watches the consistent rising and falling of her chest as sleeps.

Watching Laura like this stirs all sorts of memories from deep inside Carmilla, memories of; _Fuck, no, don't do it Carm; _Elle.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck_

Carmilla feels like she's suffocating as all the memories; the guilt, the anguish and the heartache all flood back. She's drowning in it and she barely hears herself as she lets out a gut wrenching sob. Laura isn't asleep anymore and she's kneeling by Carmilla's bed in an instant.

"Carm? Carm what is it?"

But Carmilla can't respond, all she can do is focus on Laura's voice and try to remember to how to make her lungs work.

_In, out._

_In, out._

_In, out._

She can't control her sobbing now and collapses as Laura climbs into bed beside her, holding her tightly and whispering comforting words into her ear.

"You're okay" Laura repeats over and over and Carmilla doesn't even remember what 'okay' feels like but after what seems like an eternity, the shaking subsides, her breathing slows and her body stills against Laura's.

"I'm sorry" Carmilla mumbles, a flush coming over her cheeks as reality hits her. Reality being that she's woken Laura up at a stupidly early time in the morning over a fucking dream_. Nice one Carmilla._

"Don't apologise" Laura says, and God, her voice makes Carmilla melt. Her hand reaches out to wipe a tear from Carmilla's cheek; she doesn't notice the trail of goosebumps left in her wake.

Laura shifts and Carmilla instantly starts panic, grabbing Laura's wrist with a strangled cry of "Don't leave me" She stares at Laura; eyes wide, with a look of pure fear, and she utters a single word that, although she doesn't know it, breaks Laura's heart. "Please"

"I'm not going anywhere Carmilla" Laura's arms are around her waist, and Carmilla swears she can _feel _Laura's heartbeat radiating through her own body. She focuses on the steady beat, and Laura's hot breath against her neck and the way her arm brushes her torso where her shirt has hitched up; and she's asleep in moments.

She doesn't have another nightmare that night.

* * *

The first thing Carmilla notices when she wakes up, is that she's cold. She sleepily fumbles through her blankets, sitting bolt upright when she realises she's alone in her bed. She looks around for Laura, relief washing over her as she notices her in the kitchen.

"Afternoon" Laura smiles warmly, strolling over and handing her a mug of what she presumes is coffee.

Carmilla's eyebrows shoot up "What time is it?" she asks, before taking a sip of her drink and frowning. "Hot chocolate? Really, cupcake?"

Laura laughs, and it's a sound Carmilla will never get tired of hearing, "Just past one o'clock and hey, it never fails to make me feel better after a rough night" she finishes in a more solemn tone and Carmilla looks away, still feeling ashamed.

"Speaking of," Laura continues and Carmilla inwardly groans. _Don't ask cupcake, don't ask. _"You feeling okay?"

Okay, so it was better than having to explain the reasoning behind her upset, but Carmilla was never up for the whole 'talking about feelings' crap.

"I'm fine"

"You really didn't seem fi-"

"Laura" Carmilla growls and thankfully the other girl drops the matter. There's a slight tension between them, which Carmilla breaks by taking another a sip from her mug and saying "This isn't half bad, you know, for hot chocolate" She offer's Laura a small smile, a rarity, to let her know she wasn't angry which Laura, thankfully, returns with tenfold enthusiasm.

_Maybe things'll be okay._

"Hey, so do you wanna watch a movie? Twilight is on!" Laura says, bouncing on her bed slightly, grinning widely.

_Maybe not._

"Put the damn movie on, cupcake. Before I change my mind" Carmilla drawls, unable to contain her smile as she watches Laura excitedly switch the TV on. She settle back onto her bed, mentally preparing herself for the two hours of torture she was about the put herself through.

* * *

_Will Carmilla be able to cope with two hours of that 'Sparkly twerp' ? or will she find another way to occupy herself? _

_Read on to find out and don't forget to review!_


End file.
